Eve
Eve is the first woman created by God in the Book of Genesis. Eve may also refer to: People *Eve (given name), a common given name *Eve (surname), a surname Places *Ève, Oise, a commune in the Oise département of France *Eve Cone, a volcano in British Columbia, Canada Fictional characters *Eve (Angel), in the television series Angel *Eve (Applegeeks), an gynoid (a female android) in the Applegeeks webcomic *Eve (Black Cat), in the manga Black Cat *Eve (DC Comics), in the Sandman comic book series *Eve (Xena), Xena's daughter in the TV series Xena: Warrior Princess *Eve, pseudonym for a member of The Kransky Sisters *Eve, a female superhero in the Freedom Force computer game series *Eve Harrington, one of the main characters in the film All About Eve *Eve Tokimatsuri, in a four-part original video animation Megazone 23 *EVE (WALL-E), a fictional robot character in WALL-E *Exceptionally Versatile Evolvanoid (EVE), a minor character from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic books *Mitochondria Eve, the main villain in the Parasite Eve video game Computers and programming *EVE (text editor), a text editor provided with the VMS operating system *''Eve,'' a multimedia CD-ROM game created in association with and featuring the music of Peter Gabriel Days The day before, or the evening before, a holiday, such as: *New Year's Eve *Christmas Eve *St. John's Eve, also called Midsummer's Eve or Bonfire Night *The Eve of St. Agnes *All Hallows Eve, another name for Halloween *St. Mark's Eve *A Vigil may begin on the eve of a holy day or day of special significance Film and television *''Eve'' (film), a 2008 short film directed by Natalie Portman *''Eve'' (Mauritian TV series), a Mauritian sitcom featuring the remake of Desperate Housewives *''Eve'' (TV series), a TV series starring rapper Eve as Shelly *[[Eve (The X-Files)|"Eve" (The X-Files)]], an episode of The X-Files *"Eve", an episode from the TV series Journey to the Unknown *''Divergence Eve, an anime series Games *Eve: The Second Genesis Collectible Card Game *Eve Online, a MMO computer game, Space Simulation Music *Eve (entertainer), an American recording artist and actress *[[Eve (album)|''Eve (album)]], a progressive rock album by The Alan Parsons Project *Eve (band), a Korean visual rock band *''Eve'' (Over the Rhine album), a rock album by Over the Rhine. *"Eve", a 1972 single by Jim Capaldi from the album Oh How We Danced *"Eve", a composition by Dream Theater from the 1994 album Awake *"Eve", a 1999 single by Spacek *"Eve", a song by The Carpenters *Eve 6, a Californian rock band * Eve of Seduction, a song by progressive metal band Symphony X, from their 2007 album Paradise Lost (Symphony X album) *''Ève, an oratorio by Jules Massenet Other uses *Eve (cigarette) *Eve (cryptography), a placeholder name for an archetypal eavesdropper in fields such as cryptography and physics *[[Eve (magazine)|''Eve (magazine)]], a monthly women's magazine *Eve (robot), a robot scientist working at Aberystwyth University *''Eve'' (Davidson), a bronze sculpture by Robert Davidson *EVE/ZeBu, a leading provider of hardware-assisted verification tools *Harstad/Narvik Airport, Evenes's IATA code *Mitochondrial Eve, the matrilineal most recent common ancestor of modern humans *VMS Eve, a carrier mothership for Virgin Galactic *Extreme Ultraviolet Variability Experiment, an instrument on the Solar Dynamics Observatory *Eve, a fictional serum in BioShock * Eve was a tropical storm in 1969 See also *Eaves *Evening *Ewe language or Eve *''All About Eve'', a film by Joseph Mankiewicz, in which the main character is called Eve